


Deadline

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Some Fluff, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, implied Will x Hannibal, slight hannigram, slight romance, threesome as in a cuddly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Will and Hannibal help you not to procrastinate on your seminar paper in their own, slightly unorthodox and questioning but adorable ways.





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr, hope you like it!

A look at the watch told you it was almost 2 pm. Your headache had been just on time. It was developing into an ever-returning migraine and you crouched over the desk as you massaged the skin of your head with two fingers. Will had asked to come over today. He usually did so once or twice a week since he lived only 30 minutes down the road.

As much as you were happy to be in his company, you hoped he would be late today so you could maybe doze off for just 10 minutes. A sudden ring of the doorbell made you groan.

Feeling a little disgruntled, you walked through the tiny hallway to let your friend in. He had brought his psychiatrist / man that shared a weird kind of friendship with him along.

“Come in, Will.” You said while you sullenly watched the other, taller man enter your home as well. “Hannibal.” You greeted your guest very shortly and cursed at your friend inwardly. Will knew you didn´t like it when he dragged Hannibal along.

“Feeling a little under the weather today, __?” Without replying to Hannibal´s amused comment, you led them into your room.

One could say you and the Dr had a history together. The both of you were concerned about Will and so after a few encounters you´d ended up having a rather… _quiet_ session together. Afterwards the man had refused to call you, basically ignoring you all the way. Later on, he had been very smug about it but played it off as being curious about your reaction. Needless to say, there hadn´t been any other one night stands afterwards. He had effectively made other men appear unattractive to you.

As both of your guests sat down on your bed for a lack of better options, you hurriedly put away the seminar paper you had been working on.

After seeing your furious and disappointed reaction towards his ignorance, Hannibal had used your pent up frustration for something that could be called another one of his experiments. At first you´d been worried that it would make Will only more miserable, but Hannibal had convinced you that this kind of closeness and support was exactly what Will needed. And he had been right.

Still though, you thought it was naïve to fully trust Hannibal.

“I see you got a deadline due in a week.”

Breathing in sharply through your nose, you turned around to see the Dr, casually flicking through your pocket calendar. Why did the bastard always think he could take liberties with everyone? Hearing this, Will looked up at you with his green puppy eyes. “Is that true? I wouldn´t have come over then…”

And for the third time in four minutes, you had the urge to strangle Hannibal. You would bet the man was a fox in disguise. Looking back at Will, the worry was already written all over his face. Did Hannibal say that on purpose to make him worried? You´d had the suspicion ever since the first encounter…

Immediately, you started to explain yourself to your childhood friend. “No, it´s alright, Will, don’t worry, I got this-“

Hannibal let out a small chuckle. “You seem very confident, yet judging from the lack of open books laying around and the fact that you still let Will come over, I´d say you were... _procrastinating_. Would it be wrong to assume that you plan on finishing the day before deadline?”

What was it about this man and wanting to constantly be a puppeteer? Of course he had planned something like that. You both knew how easily Will got worried over you, ever since that one time you miserably failed a class…

Gnashing your teeth, you strode over to the bed and towered over the very silently smirking bastard.

“For your information, I did _not_ plan on doing that. If you´re so interested in me getting my degree, why don´t you write the freaking paper yourself?”

“Obvious reason. Because it would be brilliant and everyone would know it didn´t come from you.”

You opened your mouth to say something that probably “wasn´t fit for a lady like you”, how Hannibal would say it, but suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Will, who then slowly pulled you down next to him on the bed. You thought better of it and silently hugged him. Cuddling (as well as further action) was a part of your "friendship therapy" now.

You couldn´t blame Will any longer for bringing him. He was his only friend after all, besides you. And even though the man was creepy and always tried to get in everyone´s head, he made Will feel better. You, as well (even though still had grudges against him for his little joke).

You welcomed Will into your arms and let him nuzzle into the crook of your neck. His old chequered shirt smelled of dogs and grass, but you had come to like it. His hair was dishevelled and you made a play out of trying to comb it with your hands.

“You should finish your paper in the next few days.” Hannibal´s deep voice rumbled from behind you. The way Will held you a little tighter made you basically  _feel_  his assent and you nodded slowly. “I will.” It was a promise.

Hannibal stirred behind you. Something about the situation told you that he didn´t want to be left out. After you gave Will a soft kiss on his head, the taller man pulled the both of you into his lap with you sitting on one of his leg and Will sitting on the other one. It was an odd picture, but honestly, you had never felt safer in your entire life. As much as you despised the Dr sometimes, in the end he could always convince you to want him.

Will devotedly nuzzled into Hannibal´s chest. You took a moment before you looked into the Dr`s eyes. When they finally locked with his, all of the resistance melted away. Leaning in, you two shared a sweet kiss while you proceeded with combing through Will´s hair. After you pulled away, a thin blush settled onto your cheeks. Hannibal´s smug expression only worsened it.

“I think it would be even better if you started  _tonight_ , don´t you think so?”

Sighing inwardly you wanted to agree, when you felt him kiss your neck. “Yes.” You breathed out, while you shuddered in delight. Will took your hand in his.

“We only want the best for you.”


End file.
